Dipper's Reasons
by DarkHime213
Summary: There will be mentions of suicide in this read at your own risk. Anime characters from different shows will pop up in this.


This is based off of the song My R. That song sung out to me in ways that only a select few could understand and I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. I don't own any characters except ones I create.

 **Friday**

 **Just as I was about to take my shoe off**

 **on the rooftop, there I see**

 **A girl with braided hair here before me**

 **Despite myself, I go and scream**

 **Hey, don't do it please!**

Dipper: This the day that I end it no more beating around the bush. Wait who is that a boy. I he about to jump.

And before he could think of what to do he screamed out "Hey wait". The boy with braided hair turn in shock to see him and he just looked at dipper.

 **Whoa wait a minute what did I just?**

 **I couldn't care less either way**

 **To be honest, I was somewhat pissed**

 **This was an opportunity missed**

Ranma: Go away I, don't care anymore.

Dipper: what's up why this rout.

 **The girl with braided hair told me her woes**

 **you've probably heard it all before**

 **I really thought that he might be the one**

 **But then he told me he was done**

Ranma: She told me she would love me forever but forever but the slightest thing sets here off. She broke my heart with this late get back at Ranma scheme. So, I decided to end it.

 **For god's sake, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe**

 **That for some stupid reason you got here before me**

 **Are you upset cause you can't have what you wanted?**

 **You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!**

Dipper: How can you be so stupid? She did that too hurt you because she knows you can do much better. She doesn't care and neither should you. She just wanted to hurt you because she can but only if you let her. Are you going to let her win? Idiot!

 **I'm feeling better thank you for listening**

 **the girl with braided hair then diapered.**

Ranma: thank you for listing to my ranting, I feel so much better. I'm going home now Bye.

The random boy then ran down the stairs of the school building and he was gone by this point Dipper also decided to leave, but dipper unlike the random boy from earlier couldn't find a good reason to go home.

 **Monday**

 **Alright, today's the day! Or so I thought**

 **Just as I took both of my shoes off**

 **There was but a girl short as can be**

 **Despite myself, I go and scream**

Dipper: Up on the rooftop again. I can see the everything from up here and oh come another one. There on the edge I can see a skinny boy looking down at the ground and before I could think I screamed Hey don't do it!

Danny: Go away I don't think you want to see this.

Dipper: you're going to jump aren't you.

Danny: you don't care nobody ever does so why are you up here?

Dipper: to jump off what do you think.

Danny: oh, um why?

Dipper: Doesn't matter you can't help unless you know how to turn invisible. So, what's up with you?

Danny: Well I don't know how to put it without being so rude I guess.

Dipper: than be just that, be mean. Yell scream cursed to the high heavens, if you want no one is here to tell you otherwise.

 **The petite girl told me her woes**

 **You've probably heard it all before**

" **everyone ignores me, everyone steals**

 **I don't fit in with anyone here"**

Danny: Oh okay. Well here goes I hate everyone In this damn school and I wish I could have been homeschooled. To survive you need to know the right people. It just bull crap that if you are smart you're considered a freak or a creep and no matter what you do you will always be just that you can't change.

 **For god's sake, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe**

 **That for some stupid reason you got here before me**

 **Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home**

 **There's always dinner waiting on table. You know!**

Dipper: okay one your whine is annoying and two from what I hear you at least have a family waiting to give you all the love when you get home. Who cares if you don't have friends now in the futer someone is going to see how amazing you are. You just have to survive this.

 **I'm hungry said the girl as she shed a tear**

 **The girl short as can then disappeared.**

With tears in his eyes the petite boy cried out "thank you for listing to my ranting. I'm going home its dinner time now Bye". The random boy disappeared down the steps and dipper was left alone. Once again Dipper returned home with no idea as to why.

 **Tuesday** **Wednesday** **Thursday**

 **And like that, there was someone everyday**

 **listened to their tales**

 **I made them turn away**

 **And yet there was no one who**

 **would do this for me no way I could**

 **let out all this pain**

Dipper: Every day I go up to the roof I see someone else they tell me their story and it ends like it beings. Each time they disappear I would return home never knowing way I did and never knowing what to feel.

 **Friday**

 **Dipper** : I can barely clime the steps I feel so tired, so weak hopefully today is the day.

Dipper gets to the roof just to see a boy in a blue sweater vest he has his back to dipper and for some reason he doesn't seem to look like he is about to jump and then he turns. Dipper jumps back in shock looking at what could be his double ganger. Not because they look the same, in fact, they look completely different except for their eyes. Their eyes, both show pain and exhaustion.

 **For the first time, there I see**

 **Someone with the same pain as me**

 **Having done this time and time again**

 **She wore a yellow cardigan**

Dipper: Hey what happen to you.

Naruto: Why do you care just go away.

Dipper: I care because you look like me.

Naruto: Many other look like me

Dipper: Just tell so you can leave.

 **I want to stop the scars the grow**

 **Ev-e-ry time that I go home**

 **That's why I came up here instead**

 **That's what the girl in the yellow cardigan**

Naruto: I always get blamed for every little thing. My mom and dad never wanted me. I was a mistake and I knew it. I was born as a twin but we were treated differently. I accepted that as life, but it still hurts all the same. I want it all to end and now your turn, what do you want.

 **Whoa wait a minute what did I just?**

 **I couldn't care less either way**

 **But in that moment, I just scream**

 **Something I could not believe**

 **Hey, don't do it please!**

 **Aa what to do ?**

Dipper: I want to end it all but I know that isn't right, but how can change what is written in stone. I want to help you, but I got my own problems, so I'll give you some advice I decided to follow. Just keep moving and you'll live fine.

 **I can't stop this girl, oh this is new**

 **For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew**

 **But even so please just go away so I can't see**

 **Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!**

Naruto: I get it everyone has a hard life and crying won't fix it, but how do you keep moving if you want the pain to stop.

Dipper: I'm not sure it helps to find a reason, but you give that a try we have nothing to lose.

 **I guess today is just not my day**

 **She looked away from me and then she disappeared**

Dipper: And with the beaten boy then ran away. I saw him the next day just like all the other ones with little smiles on their face. There doing their best to make the most of life that tries to bring you down. I wish I was that strong.

 **There's no one here today, I guess its time**

 **It's just me myself and I**

 **There's no one who can interfere**

 **No one to get in my way here**

Dipper: I'm heading to the roof Mabel don't wait up. I'll see you at gruncle fords boat kay.

Mabel: Okay see you later Dipper.

 **Taking off my yellow cardigan**

 **Watching my braids all come undone**

 **This petite girl, short as can be I**

Dipper: Okay todays the day, so why am I staling? I want this I want to end this so why am I crying? Its not fair. I tried to be a good boyfriend but Pacifica is too much.

Mable: DIPPER.

Dipper: mable

Mabel: dipper you idiot hold on I'll get.

Dipper: Go away Mabel I don't want to see you It hurts too much.

Mabel: what no Dipper come down what's wrong talk to me please.

Dipper: So, now you'll Listen to me. I mean your friends don't need you for a dance party or something. Mom doesn't need your help with shopping for new clothes or maybe dad doesn't want to take you to a baseball game at the moment.

Mabel: Dipper what is all that what's wrong.

Gruncle Stan: yeah kid what's up.

Dipper: Gruncle Stan and Gruncle ford wait, why are you here?

Gruncle ford: Dipper come down from there give us a chance to fix it.

Dipper: but it's not that easy.

Gruncle Stan: I know were not the calmest family, but you know we love ya kid.

Dipper: guys I

Mabel: and we all ways will

Gruncle Ford: Now get down from there before you break your neck.

Gruncle Stan: yeah what he said and how about my homemade pancakes from the store.

Mabel: YES, pancakes pancakes hey dipper aren't you

Dipper: pancakes pancakes pancakes come on guy's pancakes pancakes

The family walked down the stairs of the chanting "pancakes pancakes pancakes" with nothing on their mind but being together.

Dipper's thoughts: I may get beat down by life by every person in the world, but as long as I have my Gruncles and Mable I'll be fine.

 **Is gonna jump now and be free**


End file.
